Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 5 = 3\sqrt{x} + 9$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 9) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $7\sqrt{x} + 5 = 9$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5 = 9 - 5$ $7\sqrt{x} = 4$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7} = \frac{4}{7}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{4}{7}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{4}{7} \cdot \dfrac{4}{7}$ $x = \dfrac{16}{49}$